Middle Finger
by thelittlewitchie01
Summary: One Shot   Kyle's been in love with Stan Marsh for as long as he can remember. Kenny is sick and tired of his whining and day dreaming, so he decides that enough is enough. It's time that Kyle gets a little sex education. Please review!


Kyle sighed and propped his head up on his hand. His eyes wandered around the school cafeteria and stopped on the one person who could both infuriate him… and make him feel so happy he didn't think he'd ever need anything else… Stan Marsh.

Kenny snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face, smirking because he knew what he was thinking about. "Stop drooling, Kyle," he said playfully.

Kyle blushed and shook his head, looking down at his twiddling thumbs in embarrassment. "I-I wasn't drooling! I wasn't even looking."

"Then how do you know what I was talking about?" Kyle's face turned bright red but it didn't seem he was going to retaliate, so Kenny continued. "I don't get why you still have that crush on him. It's been ten years. He hasn't even talked to us in months."

"I know, Kenny but…" he sighed and let his eyes wander back. "He's so handsome."

"He's with Wendy, Kyle. You have to get over him." He grinned perversely. "How about giving going out with me a shot?"

Kyle looked at him in surprise. "What?" he exclaimed. "Kenny, you're straight."

"I know, but I've always wanted to try it. Plus, you're cute and obviously a bottom so I wouldn't mind having you as my first guy."

Kyle blushed and looked at him in confusion. "Bottom?"

Kenny raised a blonde eyebrow. "You don't even know how guy sex works? Okay, quick question. Which would you prefer: to have your dick in some other guy's ass, or to have his in yours?"

"Kenny! What the hell kind of question is that!"

"Just answer it."

"I… I don't know… They both sound kind of gross."

"Well, there's one way to find out which you prefer. Come to my house tonight."

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

Stan stood at his locker, just staring inside. On the back wall of his locker was a picture of him and Kyle from months ago, back before he and Wendy started going out again and she insisted he stop hanging out with the adorable redhead.

He knew that Kyle was in love with him, but he hadn't realized that he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Everyone knew. Absolutely everyone. They liked to pretend they didn't, but they did.

"Hey, Marsh," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Kenny, smirking.

"Oh! Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to deliver a message. Kyle wants me to tell you that he's over you. He's decided to move on."

Stan's eyes widened. "What? He… he knows that I knew?"

"Duh. He knows that's why you stopped hanging out with him. You think he's disgusting."

"No! That's not it at all! Kenny, you have to tell him that that's not it!"

Kenny shrugged and turned to walk away. "Whatever. I don't see why I'd tell him. Now I get him all to myself."

Stan glared at him and took a big step towards him; grabbing his shoulder and spinning him back around. "What are you talking about? Kyle would never go out with you. You change girlfriends once a month. He knows better."

"Well, I'm changing my ways. I can't wait to get inside that tight little ass of his," he said, smirking. "Don't believe me? He's coming over to my house tonight to lose his v-card. You can come too and watch as I make him forget you even exist." He laughed manically as he walked out of the school building.

Kyle walked into Kenny's room, wincing at the smell that hit him square in the face. He retched then took off his shoes, tossing them over his head to the other side of the room. "Alright Kenny, let's get this over with. What do you want to do?"

Kenny grinned and sat on his bed. "Awww, come on Baby. Don't be so cold. Come over here. I'll show you how to have guy sex."

The Jew suddenly felt very nervous. "Wh-What does that have to do with anything?" he mumbled. "We were just going to find out what position I am."

"Just get over here. There's one sure fire way to tell. Lay down on the bed and take your pants off."

"What! Fuck no!"

"Kyle…"

"…Fine."

Kyle undid his pants, his face bright red. He pulled them and his underwear off. He whined in fear before laying down on the bed, covering up his crotch with his hands shyly. "

"Roll over." Kyle did as he was told, still confused. He jumped in surprise when Kenny's fingers were shoved in his face. "Suck these."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Kyle looked scared but took two fingers in his mouth, sucking them and running his tongue over them until they were really wet and Kenny pulled them out. He gasped and jumped up when he felt one of the wet fingers probe his entrance. "Kenny! What-!"

Kenny pushed him back down until the side of his face was pressed against the bed. "Calm down. It's part of the test to see if you're a bottom." Not listening to Kyle's continuing protests, he slipped both fingers inside at the same time.

Kyle cried out in pain and fisted the bed sheets. "Hurts…" he mumbled, nuzzling into the bed sheets to hide his flushed face.

"If you don't stop being so cute, I won't be able to stop myself."

Kenny felt around inside Kyle for a moment while the younger boy got used to the penetration. Suddenly, Kyle's eyes widened and his back arched as he let out a cry of pleasure. "What-! What was that?" he asked panting.

Kenny smirked. "What a wonderful reaction. That, my dear Kyle, was the test. It's official. You're a bottom."

Kyle still seemed confused, still panting and unconsciously moving his hips to get that feeling again. "Wh-What does a bottom do?"

"You take other guy's dicks up your ass. Don't worry, it feels good. It hurts a little too, but not too bad."

The redhead frowned, still unsure. "I don't know Kenny…"

"Here, how about I show you?" Kenny pushed him back down and climbed over him, pressing his cock gently against the boy's entrance but not slipping it in.

"Kenny! Don't-!"

"Kenny!" Stan exclaimed, bursting out of the bathroom and running over to the pair. He pushed Kenny away and pulled Kyle's small body into his own larger one. "What the hell!"

"Stan?" Kyle asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Stan pulled away from Kyle just enough to look at his face, still holding his shoulders tightly. "Why are you letting him do this to you? You're better than that! You're too good for him!"

"What does it even matter to you! You don't care about me anymore!

"The hell I don't care anymore!"

"Don't give me that you asshole! You've ignored me for months and now you suddenly know what's best for me? Why does it matter to you if I have sex with Kenny or not!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME! I don't want you to love him! You have to love me!"

Kyle got quiet, his eyes wide. "You… You knew?" he asked.

"I thought you knew that I knew. Kyle… everyone knows."

Kyle's eyes filled up with tears and he pulled out of Stan's hands. "Everyone? You all knew and you've been, what? Laughing at me behind my back? You knew and you didn't say anything!"

"Kyle, no. No one's been laughing at you. No one minds."

"Liar! That's why you started ignoring me, isn't it? You think I'm gross! You think I'm a gross homo!"

"Kyle, no-."

"Shut up!" Kyle exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

Stan moved to follow him, but he heard the door lock from the inside. He sighed and looked back at Kenny. "You said he knew."

Kenny shrugged. "Would you have come if you knew he didn't?"

"This is was just some set up to get Kyle to hate me so you could have him for yourself?"

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Not everything I do is selfish. I got you here so that you could tell him you love him too."

Stan's face turned bright red. "What? I-I don't!

Kenny smirked and shrugged. "If you say so. Then, I guess that fact that Kyle is probably about to jump out the bathroom window shouldn't matter to you at all."

"What? But you're on the fifth floor… Oh god!" He ran to the bathroom and kicked it. "Kyle! Open the door! Don't do it!" He kicked it again and his foot went right through. He pulled his foot out and reached in the hole, unlocking the door.

"My door!" Kenny exclaimed angrily.

Stan looked around the bathroom, but didn't see Kyle anywhere. The window was wide open. He ran to it and looked down, but Kyle wasn't there either.

"Don't do what?" Kyle asked, peeking around the bath curtain.

Stan sighed in relief and threw open the curtain, taking the younger boy in his arms and squeezing him. "Thank God. I thought you… Kenny said you…" He was quiet for a moment. "I love you. Kyle I love you so much."

He felt the Jew stiffen in his arms. "You don't have to pretend, Stan," he whispered, his voice pained. "You love Wendy. You're just lying because you think I'm going to kill myself. I'm not that pathetic."

"No… No, Kyle. I love you so much. I'll break up with Wendy. I just want to be with you."

He felt wet drops land on his shoulder and knew that Kyle was crying. "B-but…" he said, sobbing. "You think I'm disgusting! You haven't even looked at me in months!"

"No, Kyle. I never thought you were disgusting. I made a huge mistake, and I'll never do it again. These last few months have been miserable. I never want to be apart from you again. Not for months, not weeks. Not even an entire day. I want to see you every single day for the rest of my life."

Stan let Kyle cry into his shoulder for a while.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Kyle kept repeating.

"I know," Stan replied every couple of times. His face turned red when he realized that he was holding a half naked boy to his chest. "Could you put some pants on? You're a little too tempting right now."

Kyle shook his head. "If I put pants on, you and I can't have sex right now," he said.

"T-True…" Stan mumbled, shocked. "But… Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"At least shut the door!" Kenny called from the other room. "I don't need you reminding me about my raging hard on!"

"Shut up, Kenny!" Kyle said back, pressing his lips hard against Stan's.

Stan chuckled and kissed Kyle passionately, holding up his hand and flicking his middle finger in Kenny's direction.


End file.
